


SKYFALL ●︎ jasper hale

by moonshinegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, I really needed to write this, No Bella Swan, They all need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinegirl/pseuds/moonshinegirl
Summary: SKYFALL — ❝ 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭. ❞☞ or in which reyes goldstein needs a break『 𝘫𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘹 𝘧𝘦𝘮!𝘰𝘤 』
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Wanda Maximoff, Edward Cullen/Peitro Maximoff, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

❝ 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭. ❞

o. cast ** _!_**  
— a graveyard of souls

a woman with stars in her eyes  
AS  
𝗥𝗘𝗬𝗘𝗦 '𝗚𝗢𝗟𝗗𝗜𝗘' 𝗚𝗢𝗟𝗗𝗦𝗧𝗘𝗜𝗡

jackson rathbone  
AS  
𝗝𝗔𝗦𝗣𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗛𝗜𝗧𝗟𝗢𝗖𝗞 𝗛𝗔𝗟𝗘

twilight cast  
AS   
𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗠𝗦𝗘𝗟𝗩𝗘𝗦

o. playlist ** _!_**  
— a heart of gold

skyfall, _adele_

demons, _imagine dragons_

worksong, _hozier_

when we were young, _adele_

sunlight, _hozier_

runaway, _aurora_

way down we go, _kaleo_

running with the wolves, _aurora_

castle, _halsey_

cherry bomb, _the runaways_

still into you, _paramore_

body, _mother mother_

killer queen, _queen_

moonlight, _grace vanderwaal_

❝ yes, reyes is my real name. ❞

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own any characters, dialogue or plot that belong to the creators of Twilight. However I do own my own characters, dialogue and plots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her backstory

o. epigraph!  
— the backstory  
°⋆∴☽°•✩  
  


— SHE IS NINETEEN when they take her. They fake her death — a suicide, they say — and act like she doesn’t exist anymore. She doesn’t really — she is now just an experiment, a toy for these power hungry people in white. 

For the next two years there is a routine. Wake up, get subjected to a plethora of shots **_(_** _electroshock works too if she shows no reaction_ **_)_** , get power washed and back into her cell she goes. She doesn’t remember if she hated the dark as much as she does now. Bony fingers trace the cracks and divots of the walls. There is one constant, and it is this cell, so she is determined to memorise it. 

She isn’t sure how old she is when they start training her. After all she still looks nineteen **_(_** _the doctors are amazed by this - she feels like a zoo animal with how the poke and prod at her_ **_)_**. They show her how to hide a gun, making it look like a natural curve of her body. Her fighting style is improving, they say. **She becomes the weapon.**

The memories of her past are foggy when she smuggles a small knife into her cell. They don’t suspect her of anything, she is too compliant, too easy to bend to their will. She reaches her hand out, skimming the floor. Even with enhanced eyesight, it is still too dark to see. When she reaches the wall, she makes a small scratch. She desperately wants to remember how long it's been. 

The doctors say she will be wiped soon, like _The Asset_ , so she can go on missions. For the first time in a long while, fear replaces the dread.

  
  
  
  
— SHE DOES REMEMBER when she meets _The Asset_. He is also a weapon, a dangerous one at that. Certain death is like a promise on their lips when he is sent out. She finds it ironic that a few simple words will stop him in his tracks. They work well together, two machines programmed to kill.There are fourteen scratches on the wall now, and she isn’t sure if she’ll ever be able to get out.

  
  
  
  


— THERE ARE TWENTY scratches on the wall when she is asked to kill a child. _A child_ . It's to prove her loyalty, they said. She does it without hesitation, though there is a flicker of doubt in the back of her mind. ‘ _Why am I doubting them?_ ’, she thinks numbly. She’s learned not to bite the hand that feeds her. They wait, wanting the words _Hail HYDRA_ to tumble past her chapped lips. She says them, even though the words feel like acid in her mouth. 

She can’t sleep that night, the girl's bloody face burned into the back of her eyelids, scream echoing in her ears. She wonders if _The Asset_ feels like this, every person he’s killed replaying in his mind. She scratches another line into the wall. 

— THERE ARE TWENTY-NINE scratches and she can’t remember anything but _HYDRA_. She hates it. The doctors say she is showing improvement in her experimentations, powers manifesting rapidly. She can set up links between minds, so people can talk to each other without once moving their lips. She also knows your deepest desires, the little voices in the back of her mind whispering them to her. She hates it.

She hates the way that _HYDRA_ taught her to slither her way into mens beds, to gather information for _them_ and then to kill without a second thought. She hates the way that she can’t even hear their screams anymore, to many lives lost to this **_monster_ ** . She hates the way she doesn’t even remember what her little brother looked like, much less if she even had a brother in the first place. She hates it, she hates it, she hates everything. But that doesn’t change the way the doctors haul her broken body into the labs everyday, the way that _The Asset_ has a lifeless look in his eyes — he doesn’t care whether he lives or dies. _She wants them to_ **_burn_ **. 

  
  
  
  


— THERE ARE FORTY scratches and they wipe her harder this time, noticing the way she struggles when the doctors try to test her. They throw her in her cell, not noticing the way her eyes flicker to the wall, and fill with understanding. They don’t notice that she is a hissing, spitting snake, waiting to strike. They don’t notice that the weapon, the monster they have created wants to kill them. _They don’t notice anything_ , _because they are_ **_fools_ **.

  
  
  


— THERE ARE FORTY-SIX scratches when _The Asset_ remembers his name. _‘James’_ , he says, the confusion on his face making him look vaguely like a puppy. If they weren’t in such a deadly situation, she would find it cute. _‘Do you remember yours?’_ he says, but she doesn’t answer him, because no, she doesn’t. They don’t notice the guards marching towards them until it is too late. They drag _The Asset_ **_(_ ** _now James, she thinks bitterly_ **_)_ ** away, disregarding the screaming woman, pleas falling on deaf ears. They beat him bloody and throw him in cryofreeze, because remembering is a liability, they tell her. She thinks that is bullshit, but doesn’t voice her opinions. That night, she lays in her cell, fingers reaching up to wipe away stray tears from her grimy face. 

The next time she sees him, he barely remembers her. She promises herself that she’ll get them both out, somehow. 

  
  
  


— THERE ARE FIFTY-FIVE scratches and she makes a plan. Well, half of a plan. She stops fighting them, doing what they want. And she gets what she wants. They lighten up the guard detail around their cell, and she knows that besides the doctors, no one goes near James’ cryofreeze tank. She laughs at how easy this will be, but bides her time, _because good things come to those who are patient_. 

  
  
  


— THERE ARE SIXTY-ONE scratches on the wall and they are _gone_ . Yells in Russian fill the facility, but _HYDRA_ can’t catch them now. They lost their soldier _and_ their doll. Her and James are too far out of their reach and heading towards the good guys. _‘Do you think Stark will hate me?_ ’ James asks and they both wince, remembering the fateful night when both of Stark’s parents were murdered by him. _‘Maybe, but you were the_ **_Soldat_ ** _at that point. You weren’t you.’_ she says, but that does little to reassure him. 

  
  


— SHE IS SURPRISED when James comes home one day with a file on her. They aren’t out of Europe yet, but they will be soon. _‘Reyes Goldstein’_ he says, and the name brings tears to her eyes because she finally remembers. _She_ is Reyes Goldstein. They bake a small cake that night, celebrating their freedom. She sleeps without nightmares for the first time and finally believes that everything will be okay. 

  
  
  


— THEY ARE BOTH surprised when they meet Natasha Romanoff **_(_ ** _or Natalia Romonova as she once was_ **_)_ **. They remember her, the spunky redhead that was eager to learn, the only one that passed the Black Widow program, the only one that survived. She looks like she has seen a ghost, and really she has. They are both ghosts, somehow both real and imaginary at the same time. 

  
  
  


— AND WHEN WANDA and Pietro join the Avengers, their small, fucked-up family is complete. They celebrate again, because everyone is _out_ and _free_ and **_gone_ ** from that horrible place, where monsters wear the skin of people and roam the Earth. 

They are together now, and that is all that matters.


End file.
